


Ignore Them

by Fire_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Strong Language, Suggestive Themes, domestic AU, i dunno, i guess, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People have spread nasty rumours about Alex, and Will can't stand to see him upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore Them

**Author's Note:**

> A random little thing loosely based on something that happened in my Sims game, this is how I imagined it would have played out if the Sims wasn't so limited in that front :)  
> I dunno, enjoy :)

The front door slammed shut as Alex stormed into the house, flustered and frustrated, red eyes glimmering in the darkness.

The sudden noise against the previous silence had woken Will with a jolt. Sitting up straight on the sofa where he'd dozed off, waiting for Alex to come home.

"What happened?" Will asked simply as he walked into the corridor, switching on the lights and illuminating the room as he went. He was greeted by Alex pacing circles by the door. "Alex?"

"I don't know." Alex replied, his voice high-pitched and shaking. "I don't-- I don't fucking know what happened but it's all lies and they won't believe me when I say otherwise." He continued, speaking quickly and not quite meeting Will's gaze.

"The public is fickle." Will said dully before stepping closer to Alex, who had now stopped pacing, but was still tense as tremors ran through his body. "It'll all blow over, Alex, don't worry about it." He just managed what he hoped would be a comforting smile, but it wasn't returned.

Alex shook his head, fists clenching at his sides. "You don't know that, Will, you don't know that. They all think I'm some--some vampiric _monster_ who bites whoever the fuck I feel like just for the sake of it. But I don't! I don't do that I'd never-- I'd _never_ do that!" He cried, his voice cracking as tears spilled from his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

Will closed the gap between them and carefully put his hands on Alex's shoulders. Almost instantly, some of the tension in Alex's body faded. But Will could still feel him shaking.

"Hey, calm down, you're not a monster, Alex, you're a jerk, sure, but you're not a monster." Will smiled, and received a half-smile from Alex in response. "People who know nothing about vampires may think the real thing is no different from the stories. But the people who matter, know that you're so much more than what old stories say." He paused as his hands slipped down to Alex's waist, pulling him closer. "You're special, Alex, you're talented and amazing at so many things, and you're very, very handsome. And all your friends, everyone who knows you, be it Sparkles*, Martyn, Smiffy, whoever. They all love you, and so do I, more than the lot of them combined. 'Cos you're mine, and I don't give a damn about what some people might say, the public are all idiots anyway, let them tell their stories, I'll still love you at the end of the day." He finished with a soft smile and a gentle kiss to Alex's forehead.

Alex smiled, looking up at Will with teary eyes. "Thank you." He sniffed, his voice suddenly very quiet. He stepped forward and moved as close to Will as he could without knocking them both off-balance. Burying his head in Will's chest, fingers clutching at the red fabric of his shirt. "I love you too." He said softly, his voice muffled but still understandable.

Will smiled and held Alex tightly, kissing him again before leaning his chin on top of Alex's head, his breath ruffling the vampire's dark hair.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, before Alex moved his head. Looking up ever so slightly, the first thing that caught his eye was how the collar of Will's shirt left his neck open to the air. "Will-" He started, voice quiet.

"Thirsty?" Will said softly, smiling slightly, Alex's red eyes met his bright greens and he nodded. Will's smile grew wider as he gently pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Go on then."

Alex stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Will on the lips, holding them together as he moved one hand to the blondes shoulder and cupped Will's jaw with the other. His palm cold against the taller man's pale skin.

They broke apart, and Alex smiled, making sure to show his fangs, pearly white and terribly sharp. He kissed Will again before moving his head to the side, tilting Will's head up very slightly as he ran his tongue along his teeth, before sinking them into the tender flesh of Will's neck.

Will's breath hitched in his throat as a familiar sharp pain stabbed into his neck. Alex had gone completely still, and after a few seconds, Will exhaled shakily, the pain quickly numbing as the rest of his body started to feel weak.

Barely a minute passed before Alex let go, red blood dripping from his fangs as he licked his lips. Quenched and content. 

He stood up straight and looked up at Will, who smiled. Alex smiled back and pulled at Will's collar, hiding the bite. Nobody would be any the wiser. The wound would barely bleed, it would be completely healed over within a day or two, and vampire bites only scarred if you turned, and that certainly wasn't happening. Nobody would ever know. 

"Thank you." Alex smiled, his voice suddenly much heavier as he looped his arms around Will's shoulders. "What's the time?" He asked, seemingly off topic.

"I dunno, eleven o'clock, midnight, something like that." Will said, his voice quiet, but a knowing smile still crossed his lips.

Alex's smile turned cheeky, teeth still flecked with blood, red eyes shimmering under the lights. "And you need to be up for work at six. We've got time, if you're up for it."

Will smiled. "Yeah, we've got time." He responded as he leant in for another kiss, pressing Alex up against himself as he was struck by a wave of pleasure, the friction releasing some of the pressure that had started to build inside his trousers. Alex started fumbling with the buttons of Will's shirt, not wasting any time. Will slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Alex's jeans. Though he was more focused on staying upright in his weakened state than on what his hands were doing.

Regardless, the rest of the night was quite marvellous indeed.


End file.
